Disillusions
by lady leah
Summary: (first FF9 ficcy.) " it's okay, you can pull you're hood down now, there's no one around." she said fixing her eyes upon her companion. he did so, his silver hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes aboserving his surroundings.
1. Reunions

A/N: well, this is my first FF9 story and I've put a lot of thought and planning into it, this is the first story of three, and hopefully the readers will enjoy the story. There are a few OC's in the story- though each characters either OC or the original characters each have a part. Also the story may get a little weird- but trust me I know what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: wish I owned Final fantasy- but I don't! enough said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two cloaked figures walked through the small village of Conde Petie, both of their faces hidden in shadow. Though it was obvious one was a small woman and the other a man- just a little taller, the woman was holding a small bundle securely in her arms. Normally two cloaked people would have caused people to stare in curiosity, but not in this town. No one seemed neither curious nor suspicious they greeted the two people pleasantly and went about their business,

" I hate this town!" the man muttered, his voice dripping with distasted.

" I know, I know! But we're only passing through" the young woman said her voice calm, and a little amused.

They walked passed the small market and made there way towards the town entrance, where a pair of twins greeted them, both looking cheery as they let the two people past.

" Are you happy now, we're out of that 'retched' town, as you call It." the young woman said, pulling her hood down revealing: shoulder length ebony hair streaked with honey brown, and sparkling amber eyes, her face was a round-dish shape and pale, save for her rosy cheeks.

" It's okay, you can pull you're hood down now, there's no one around." she said fixing her eyes upon her companion.

He did so, his silver hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes observing his surroundings. Kuja breathed a small sigh of weariness, and raked a hand through his silvery hair. 

" I don't see why you won't let us go on an air cab, it would be less tiresome," he said fixing his blue eyes upon the young woman; she looked at him as if he were crazy.

" I hate Airship's and anything to do with 'em," she stated calmly, securing her hold on the small sleeping bundle. (_You would two if what happened to me, happened to you_) she though turning her eyes to the mass of landscape before them, true it would be faster of they caught an Air cab- but she really didn't want to ride one again, in her life.

" You have to be awkward don't you, Kazumi." 

" Sure. Whatever, lets just go… I don't wonna miss this for the world" Kazumi said mapping out there course in her mind, by tomorrow they'd reach Lindblum- if they hurried and then the fun would start. The carnival was the perfect place to find some action, if only she knew how right she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey, happy birthday Eiko!" Zidane cheered walking in the room, behind the queen of Alexandria. The whole gang had reunited to celebrate Eiko's tenth birthday. Quina had baked her a big cake- though Amarant had wondered if it was in fact edible and didn't have frog's inside. Vivi had travelled from Black mage village with Mikoto (Mr 31 and 41 were looking after his kids.) Freya and Fratley were there too both looking very happy (though Fratley was still having trouble remembering things from his past.) And Steiner and Betrix were present both escorting the queen and her fiancé Zidane. And finally Lani was somewhere in town, though what she was doing no one really knew.

Hilda and Cid had arranged a big carnival to celebrate there adopted daughter's birthday, though the carnival wasn't to start until the next day. The entertainment was being arranged by Baku and his boys- Zidane had also heard two of his Tantalus sisters were in town helping Baku- he hadn't seen them in so long, even Ruby was in town that left only one girl missing, though she had left Tantalus nearly six or seven years ago, she and the other two (Akira and Raina) made headquarters in Treno, where Baku and the other guys often visited. 

" Zidane! Garnet! Oh it's so good to see you" Eiko exclaimed smiling brightly, she looked happy living with the regent and Hilda and for that Garnet and Zidane were both glad- she'd lived alone for so long, but now she finally had a place to call home.

" So how have ya all been?" Zidane asked scratching the back of his head.

" Busy, the reconstruction of Bermicia is finally finished, though it'll never been the same" Freya said a dark look crossing her face, as she remembered three years ago.

Fratley gave her hand a gentle squeeze of comfort and her expression softened.

" We're very well" Fratley said with a small nod.

" Not too bad, though life's quite boring these days." Amarant grunted, as usual.

" How bout you guys?" Zidane asked looking over at Vivi and his younger sister.

"I'm doing good, so are my kids they wanted to come but they have lessons to attend" Vivi answered sounding more confidant, than before.

" I'm finding this world very strange, but I'm okay." Mikoto said calmly, gazing out of the open window.

" Enough about how we're doing, how are the soon to be wed couple doing?" Hilda asked. Garnet blushed deeply at her words.

" Very well thank you," she said politely.

The door opened quietly and Quina walked in, looking very pleased with himself, he opened his mouth to speak, but never had the chance as a loud voice suddenly yelled out.

" Aaaah! Geez watch out!" the warning came to late, and Quina was knocked onto the floor followed by a blur of strawberry blond hair, the strawberry blond landed on the floor in a heap next to the poor Qu and she groaned rubbing her lower back.

" Gee, I'm really sorry…are ya okay?" she asked peering into Quina's dazed face, looking concerned.

" Quina is fine, really! See" he stood up and chuckled " Quina is okay." he helped the young woman up and then walked over to the table and sat down next to Vivi.

" Damn that hurt! That was so not cool!" she shot turning to the doorway, where blank walked in followed by Marcus and a pale haired girl, they were all howling with laughter. Making the strawberry blond pout and stick out her tongue.

" You're all mean, stop laughing at me!" she said glaring at them, in what she though was a menacing glare, however it looked more like puppy dog eyes and sent the others into more howls of laughter.

" Just face it Raina you're too clumsy for your own good." the pale haired young woman laughed playfully. Her bright green eyes shining with tears of mirth.

" Hey guys!" Zidane chirped, chuckling at his friend's antics.

" Oh, hi Zidane didn't see ya there." Raina smiled rubbing her head.

" Hiya, long time not see eh! And you're gonna be king soon…erm wait that's kinda scary" the pale haired girl teased wiggling a finger at him.

" Akira's right it's scary, but really cool." Blank laughed agreeing with his girlfreind.

" Hey! Stop poking fun at him, I think he'll be a good king." Raina said trying her best to glare, and thus sending the group of thiefs into more howls of laughter.

" Hey, Raina how you doing?" Eiko pipped up, walking over to her friend and helping her up from the floor.

" Not too bad, so birthday girl what do ya wonna do today?"

" Not sure, how about we go look around town." Eiko suggested, pulling the strawberry blond out of the room before she could even open her mouth to speak.

" Be careful dear, and don't be too late home" Hilda called after the two,

" Bye mother, bye father…. I'll be back soon okay guys." came the distant reply from the ten year old.

" They seem to get on well." Fraya observed.

" Yes Raina, Akira and the boys have been like brothers and sisters to Eiko, if she's not in the casle she's at Baku's place, we were worried at first but we know they'll look out for her." Hilda said smiling fondly at the three newcomers.

" Without you guys here, Eiko began to get lonely. Though I know she's happy you're all here." Cid explained softly.

Blank, Marcus and Akira pulled out some packages and handed them to Hilda.

" These are Eiko's presents from us, there's one from Baku and Raina, but just becaful with Riana's" Akira said, and the large pakage gave a small shudder.

" Oh, what is it dear." Hilda asked shakily, looking worried.

" Nothing dangerous!" Marcus assured.

" She'll love it, for two weeks now all she's been doing is cooing to them, so Raina decided to get her one." Blank said taking hold of Akira's hand.

" Right how about we get down to some serious planing." Cid clapped, brining everyone's attention. " We'll make this carnival one Eiko will remember."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Damn it, it just had to rain. Didn't it." Kazumi burst out angrily, her hair and clothes dripping wet. The two companions stood under a large cluster of trees for shelter. Hoping the downpour would end soon. Kazumi held the small bundle close to her chest, gently shielding it from the droplets of rain- it moved slowly and gave a tiny yawn before settling down once again. 

" Let's just head for the nearest town." Kuja offered, pushing his feathers from his face. He glared at the dark rain clouds and pulled his cloak tighter around his body for warmth. His tail swished at his feet in irritation.

" That would be Treno…oh man," Kazumi groaned, memories flooding their way back into her head, damn it had sure been a long time- nearly six years…did they still live there, oh course they did! Where else would they live? Besides Lindblum.

" Hey, do you still own that auction house?" Kazumi quired, eyeing Kuja curiously.

" Of course, but we can't go there. I don't want people knowing I'm alive…yet," he said softly, sounding unlike his usual narcissistic self, he sounded nervous and a little scared. Kazumi had never heard him sound so unlike his self, though they'd known each other about four years, after all she had lived near his desert palace, and when they had first met- well let's just say Kuja hadn't been in good shape.

After his escape from the Ifa tree, he'd left Zidane when the second angle of death was sleeping, and somehow, by a miracle made his way to desert palace. He wondered how Zidane was doing, and he wasn't looking forward to the carnival- Kazumi had practically made him go, and she was scary when angry. Even Kuja felt a little fear.

" Don't worry I know just the place, where we can crash. I just hope the girls are home" Kazumi muttered, wipping her hair from her eyes. " C'mon let's get going," she said grabbing his hand.

As they both walked into the open the bundle gave a small cry, tiny little hands clutched to Kazumi's cloak, holding tightly for comfort. Kazumi peered down at her sons face a soft smile titling her lips, teary blue eyes gazed up at her curiously and the child's head tilted to the side, his cry's stopped and were replaced by a small giggle. 

" You find this funny, don't you?" Kazumi smiled; in response the child gave another giggle of glee.

" We should hurry, before it rains harder- we don't want him to catch a cold." Kuja said peering down at the child. 

The ebony haired woman looked up at her companion and nodded. " Yeah let's go." and with that they hurriedly made their way to the dark city Treno. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Right, well that's the first chapter done. So please let me know what you think, most characters have a part, and this is the first story of three. I'd also like to say that because of the lack of reviews from my other stories, I wouldn't update until I have at least three reviews. 

~Lady Leah~ 


	2. Visions, news and playtime

A/N: well not as many reviews as I'd like but, oh well. A big thank you to Freeze wind a very good friend of mine- she read this story even though she hasn't played FF9, bless her and thanks to all who read and review. I appetite you're feedback.

Disclaimer: do I look like I own Final fantasy…I'd be super rich if I did and I'd make a squeal to FF9, but I don't sadly! 

~*~*~*~*~

A river of blood flowed in all its glory; bodies lay lifeless among the dead grass. Dark clouds ruled the sky darkening the lands, causing them to seem barren and empty. A short teen, silver hair flying wildly in the wind stood eyes roaming over the countless mutilated bodies, cold blue eyes gleamed with malice- anger cruelty. 

Cruel, cold laughter escaped the teen's lips, hysteric laughter bringing tears to his eyes. With one swift graceful movement the tears were gone, yet the laughter continued. Growing colder and more malicious.

A blast of wind blew his cloak; he turned walking away from the bloody scene with small, quiet graceful steps. Not caring for a single soul that died here today, by his hands no less. 

" And here begins the lava twilight," he said voice seeming to echo around the barren wasteland. The dark sky was taken over by a molten red glow- causing the earth to glow a copper red in response.

With one fluid movement, he rose into the sky black cloak and silver hair blowing behind him. A roar filled the sky as the giant emerald dragon- flew up beside his master.

" Creation of the terrain's, shall fall this night," he murmured softly rubbing the dragon's head. A cruel smirk spreading across his pale lips.

" My forces are finally ready! Let us fly" the dragon obeying his masters command spread his wings and flew off into the distant lava coloured sky. 

~*~*~

Amber eyes flew open staring into the darkness, slightly wide with fear and confusion. Kazumi breathed deeply and calmed herself. It was just a dream- and she had in fact had similar dreams several times before, yet this dream had been more graphic than the others.

The person looked so much like Kuja, the resemblance was uncanny however there were several small differences: the persons voice was much colder and crueller, the eyes were much darker filled with malice, there was also the fact that this person was much younger- perhaps in his late teens, he was slightly smaller his stature than Kuja.

She rubbed her brow, her eyes drifted to the crib next to the bed and she sighed. She didn't see the point in trying to sleep after all it was nearly morning and she had to feed her son soon. And Damien could be very demanding sometimes.

She pulled the covers away from her body and climbed out bed carefully, not wanting to wake Kuja. Slowly she moved to the crib and peered down at her sleeping three year old. A soft smile graced her lips as she gently stroked his silvery hair.

Damien stirred in his sleep, and slowly his blue eyes opened and he peered at his mother curiously and then he held out his small arms, demanding to be lifted.

"Ma…ma" he mumbled sleepily as Kazumi picked him up. 

" What's the matter sweetie? Are you hungry?" Kazumi cooed smiling.

In response Kazumi received a small gurgle from the child as he tried eating his tiny fist. Kazumi chuckled and carried the child over to the bed, where she placed him gently next to Kuja's sleeping form. And after making sure Damien was sitting securely on the bed- she left the room to get him so food.

Meanwhile Damien was feeling very bored, a three year old he might be but he did not like boredom at all. Suddenly a funny idea popped into his head and he poked his father roughly in the side. Then giggled bouncing on the bed as Kuja groaned mumbling something in his sleep.

" DA…DA!" Damien yelled pulling one of Kuja's silvery feathers.

Kuja opened his eyes and peered at the child- then he groaned as Damien continued to pull his feathers. Finally after Damien had pulled his feathers four more times Kuja faced the child- who giggled softly and shoved his tiny fist into his mouth.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" the first angle of death asked. Quirking an eyebrow at his son

" Da…pway" he demanded clapping his hands.

" You want to play?" a perplexed Kuja asked, he had never been good with children and was still getting used to being a father. 

" Pway…dwagon" the child said, he then began making roaring noises a dragon would do, and waved his arms about in an attempt to fly. Kuja chuckled the sight was actually quite amusing.

Damien stopped suddenly and slowly crept closer to Kuja, and then he threw his arms around his father and giggled wildly. Kuja looked down at the three year old and a soft smile appeared on his lips, it was strange having a family but not all bad- and Kuja vowed to himself when Damien was born, that he'd look after and protect his family not matter what the cost. And that Damien wouldn't have the same lonely, dark childhood kuja himself had had.

" Sweepy…" Damien yawned snuggling closer to Kuja for warmth. He curled his small tail around Kuja's wrist and closed his eyes slowly. A few minutes later Kuja felt his own eyes drifting shut and soon both he and Damien were sound asleep.

Kazumi entered the room twenty minutes later, and was greeted by the cutest sight she had ever seen, Kuja and Damien were both cuddled up to each other sleeping peacefully. She sighed placing the small bowl of food down on the bedside table, Kazumi however didn't feel the need for any more sleep and so she decided to get there things ready for the journey to Lindblum. They were leaving in a few hours and travelling by Gargent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall man with long black hair, pale skin and green eyes stood in a small room, with a single bed, a desk, a chair and nothing else. His name was Killian and the small person before him was Cal, an albino pale skin, pale hair and burning ruby eyes. Killian snarled, why was this frail looking child in his master's favour? Why did his master's have such high regards for this…this thing! What was so special about him? He didn't even talk for god's sake- or at least Killian had never heard him speak.

" Do you understand you're orders?" Killian snarled, staring at the thing before him. How he hated not being the masters favourite, he should be the one at his masters side. Doing all the important missions! Not this frail child…no! It should be him!

Cal didn't answer, he only stared Killian in the eyes- the green eyed man shivered, and as he did so the corner of Cal's lip's twitched into a smirk.

" Oh I understand…I won't fail" Cal said, Killian's mouth opened wide. So he did talk, his voice sounded like that of an innocent child's- just as he looked like an innocent child, though Killian doubted he was a little angle.

" Good, Yomiko will assist you, wait for her by the entrance." and with that Killian stormed out of the room. He was headed to his master's chamber- he wanted to know why Cal was so special and he would find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zidane gazed Longley out of his bedroom window, his thought were reeling out of control- his thoughts about him, the one he always thought about- the one who disappeared four years ago, the one who left Zidane alone in the middle of nowhere whilst the blond Genome slept.

/ I know you're not dead…I have a feeling we'll meet again. / He thought watching the people of Lindblum prepare for the carnival.

Soft footsteps brought him out of his reeling thoughts, and he turned to find his little sister Mikoto watching him quietly. She said nothing at first, only stood observing her brother thoughtfully- finally she spoke her voice soft.

" So you feel it too?" she asked turning her blue eyes to the city below them.

A blond eyebrow raised in confusion. " What d'you mean?" the second angle of death asked observing the third angle of death.

Mikoto sighed softly shaking her head, a smile forming on her lips- she turned to back to Zidane and chuckled.

" I just have a feeling, but perhaps it's nothing to worry about." she concluded turning back to observe the city below.

Zidane however wasn't convinced, if Mikoto felt something it was a big deal- her Genome senses were far more in tune than his own, Garland had made sure all his Genomes were in tune with their senses. He shrugged it off for now, there was no need for worry at this minute-but he couldn't help feeling Mikoto's feelings were right.

" Hey, why don't you come with me to visit Baku?" Zidane suggested giving Mikoto a grin. The third angle of death smiled giving him a small nod.

" Sure" she said turning away from the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Aw, she's such a cutie." Eiko cooed, the little puppy dog gave a small yap and jumped up and down excitedly. Raina squeeled softly stroking the dogs light brown fur. True to there word- Eiko had loved Raina's present so much the little dog was now formally named Jem.

" Should we leave her here, when the carnival starts?" Eiko asked watching Raina play with the excited pup.

" Yeah she'll be fine on her own, besides it's dangerous having her outside where there's gonna be fireworks." Raina concluded grinning as Jem licked her face.

Marcus made a face as the dog continued to lick Raina's face. " That's gross, how can you let it lick your face" he cringed slightly as Jem continued licking Raina's face. The strawberry blond giggled and gave Marcus a playful wink.

" Lighten up Marcus, she's only playing" Raina said poking out her tongue.

" Hey guys c'mon, the boss wants to see us." Akira said coming into the room. 

Raina pouted like a child, " but…but, I wanted to play with Jem." she whined. Akira rolled her eyes at her friend.

" Let's just go, you commin Eiko?" she asked turning to the younger girl, who nodded eagerly getting to her feet. She told Jem to stay and left with Marcus, Akira and Raina.

" So what's up?" Marcus asked as the four walked towards the air cab station, they arrived and got into the cab that would take them to the theatre district. Akira eyed her friends quietly before speaking. Her voice shaky and disbelieving.

" Baku recived a letter…" she started fiddling with her fingers.

" And…" Raina asked watching her friend's nervousness.

Akira took a deep breath. " It was from…Kazumi," she said slowly. A gasp escaped both Marcu and Raina's lip as they stared disbelievingly at Akira. A smile broke out on Akira's face as she continued.

" She's has a child…a little boy and she'll be here later." she finished her eyes slightly teary.

" No way…Kazumi a mum, wow never thought I'd see that." Raina whistled grining. Kazumi never stuck them as the mothering type.

Eiko looked alittle confussed and she suddenly felt a little jelous- though why she was not sure. Maybe it was because she didn't want to lose her friends or maybe she was just being silly. And who was this Kazumi anyway?

" So who's Kazumi?" the ten year old asked, looking between her three friends.

" A very close friend, Kazumi left Tantalus awhile ago." Marcus began to explain, smiling at the memories; they used to have so much fun. 

" Wait…does Zidane know she's coming?" Raina asked suddenly. She was still a little shocked at the news, but excitement had taken over and now she couldn't wait to see Kazumi and the little one.

" Not sure haven't seen him since yesterday, he was with the queen." Akira said thoughtfully. They remained quiet for the remaining cab ride- each lost in their thoughts, though each of them had a strange feeling they couldn't explain.

It was the kind of feeling you got when something was going to happen, it may not bee tonight or next week even. But somewhere a clock was counting down to the very minute that something was going to happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" So tell me again why we have to do this." Yomiko demaned- her features where similar to Cal's own, she was his twin sister, long white hair, pale skin and shining ruby eyes. She growled when Cal gave her no answer, and drummed her fingers idly on her knee.

She was sick of being used by their mother, never did they get to do the thing other kids there age did, or play and make friends- nope all they did was take orders. How was that living, they were both still children only thirteen years old. They shouldn't be taking orders from a mad woman. They should be playing with friends or possibly older siblings.

Cal sighed fixing his cold ruby eyes upon his sister, " orders, Miko. Orders" he said simply.

"Hmph" Yomiko mumbled glaring ahead of her. Orders yeah that's all they ever heard. At least Yoshi and Killian had a little freedon from headquarters. Cal and Yomiko however had to spend all their hours in the base- doing nothing what so ever, just sitting around, training and waiting for their next orders.

" can't they ever do things for themselves, y'know it's their super duper plan." she snorted, yeah sure it was a super plan-it would more than likely fail. Cal chuckled softly and nodded in agreement.

" too true, but whilst where there. We can have a little fun." he said eyes gleaming with that childish curiosity and excitement- they rarely ever showed anymore.

Yomiko grinned, she felt like a child in this moment not the puppets she knew they were. They would carry out there mothers orders after a little fun, they just had to be careful and hope Killian wouldn't be around checking up on them. If he did show up and saw them slacking off-it would be trouble for them.

" alright, let's go then the carnival starts soon." she laughed hugging her brother tightly. He smiled at her excitement but deep down he was worried, he knew for sure that Killian or Yoshi would be around. Checking up on the two of them, he only hoped they could avoid any contact with them.

However if the worst came to worse, and they were caught slacking off- he would take his own as well as Yomiko's punishment. He loved his sister so much and only wanted her to be happy- he was happy if she was and right now she was beyond happy and for that he was glad, there mother didn't like Yomiko much though why, Cal wasn't sure.

" come on Miko, let's go." he said grabbing her hand.

_____________________________________________________________________

Well another chapter done, I did originally plan for this one to be much longer, but it felt right leaving it there so- the next chapter will be done soon.

~Lady Leah~ 


End file.
